Heart Shards
by bffimagine
Summary: A jewel more powerful than the Shikon no Tama... the pure heart of a human. Human in question? Miroku. And when Inuyasha unknowingly breaks his heart, the hanyou will do anything to get each shard back. InuMir
1. Chapter 1

Bffimagine: You guys must be tired of me by now.

Miroku: Yes, I am.

Inuyasha: I don't think we could be any more exhausted.

Bffimagine: I wasn't talking to YOU. I was talking to THEM.

SMASH. The sound of breaking glass filled Miroku's ears. Thought it wasn't glass he heard shattering; it was his heart.

'Inuyasha…' Miroku thought, fighting back tears, 'Loves Kagome. It makes perfect sense. I—we weren't meant to be.'

From behind watery lenses of tears Miroku took in the sight before him.

Kagome's lips were firmly locked with Inuyasha's, and it was ripping Miroku to shreds.

'I—I can't take it anymore…'

Miroku quietly slipped away, unnoticed, and headed toward the hot springs.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango called.

'Where could the hentai have gone?'

"Any sign of Miroku? Kagome asked.

"Not since the kissing scene earlier," Shippo muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha fumed.

A large lump formed of Shippo's skull.

"AHHH! ITAI!"

"It IS true though Kagome," Sango pointed out dully, "You and Inuyasha have been very… open about your affections lately."

"Miroku was probably just grossed out so he went to get some quiet time," Shippo suggested, rubbing the lump on his head.

"It's been about three hours," Miroku sighed to himself as he slipped out of the water and dressed.

After meditating for a while, Miroku felt as if he could face the world—or even Inuyasha—with his shredded heart.

A slight rustling in the bushes put Miroku on his guard. He readied the shakujo to strike.

Walking out of the foliage was a demon in the form of a beautiful woman, though such was unbeknownst to Miroku.

He let out a breath of relief.

"Young houshi," the woman cooed, "I must bear a child to a man to honor my family. Please, let me bear your children."

"You're a demon," Miroku determined flatly, sighing again.

"Of course not! How could you say such a thing?"

"Gomen, I'm sorry, but I don't like women."

"NANI? WHAT!"

"All of it is a lie. A well made one. I made myself into a carefree, perverted womanizer in order to keep the rest of me hidden."

The demon looked sympathetic.

"Really, I'm much deeper than that. I love a hanyo, a male one at that, and every day I live is a lie. I'm not carefree; I'm worrying about my cursed hand every second. I don't want to hurt anyone, and that's why I'm alone."

The demon took a step closer.

"You are a good person. You have an innocent spirit, a pure soul, and a kind, loyal heart." The demon's hand was pressed over the left side of Miroku's chest, where his heart lay beating consistently.

"You will willingly die for anyone, just to save their life."

"MIROKU!"

Inuyasha and the rest of the gumi were running toward the two. The demon smirked.

Quick as light, the demon seemingly became molten silver and was in front of Inuyasha in seconds.

""INUYASHA!" Kagome and Miroku called out at the same time.

'I want to test you, houshi-kun.' The demon's hand sank into Inuyasha's chest.

"Please," Miroku begged the demon, "If it is a heart you desire, take mine and spare his."

"Very well." The demon changed into her true form. Each hand had five long, sharp claws. The demon's hair changed from black to silver, and she lunged forward to Miroku.

"G-Guh…"

The demon's claws had sunked deep into Miroku's flesh, savagely snapping ribs and piercing the lungs in the way.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha was clutching the shallow but bleeding wound in his chest.

"Just as I thought." Satisfied, the demon tore out Miroku's heart. It was still beating in her hand as Miroku fell to the ground.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango cried. She launched the Hiraikotsu at the demon, but it went through her like water.

"Hanyo," the demon shouted, "This houshi is a special human. Because he endure so much pain and hurt his heart works somewhat like a mirror, a kagami."

"Get to the point," Inuyasha answered snappishly, averting his gaze to the almost lifeless Miroku.

"If all of you, the houshi's friends, the ones he loves so dear, look into his heart, it will reveal who this beautiful young boy loves more dear than anything in his life."

Kagome peered into the weakly beating heart. When it ceased, she saw…

"Me?" Inuyasha gasped, "Miroku loves me?"

'Miroku,' Sango whispered mentally, shaking her head, 'Inuyasha wasn't meant to find out like this.'

FLASHBACK

"Sango," Miroku whispered one night, "I—I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Sango asked, groggy from sleep.

"No. I need you to know… I'm in love with Inuyasha."

The solemn look on Miroku's face made her want to cry.

END FLASHBACK

She certainly didn't take it well at first, but it did become more casual between them eventually.

"Miroku," Inuyasha had tears running down his face.

'All this time, I have been outwardly showing love for Kagome. It must have torn him apart.'

A thought shook Inuyasha. He didn't want to think about it, but it couldn't be ignored.

'Is it really Kagome I love?'

Silent tears streaked Inuyasha's face, wet, salty signs of mourning.

'No. Kagome… I never loved her. I loved Kikyo. And now… now…'

Amber eyes strayed to Miroku.

'I… love him. I've loved him from the beginning. I've needed him… wanted him…'

A voice inside Inuyasha's head relentlessly shouted, 'He's dead! It's too late! If you had made up your mind earlier, he'd be alive and happy! He be alive and in your arms!'

"I'm sorry."

Kagome and Sango's gazes snapped into focus and they stared questioningly at Inuyasha.

"Miroku, I'm sorry. Moku washe arimasen."

Inuyasha rushed to Miroku's side.

"Please forgive me Miroku. I love you… ai… aishiteru."

Miroku managed a weak smile and a shaky breath.

"I love you Inuyasha. Please don't cry for me." Miroku's hand gently wiped away Inuyasha's tears.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Don't feel hurt on my account."

Miroku's long, thin fingers fell away. Inuyasha stole his last breath with an emotional kiss, tears streaming down both their faces.

Violet eyes slowly closed and a pale, slender form went limp in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha gently ran his fingers through Miroku's silky black hair.

"Sleep well, koishi."

A dark figure shrank back into the shadows, getting away unnoticed by the mortals.

The Angel of Love, Ai no Tenshi, smiled sadly at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Strange," she thought, "Even with this ridiculous halo and white, feathery wings, not to mention white robes, they STILL thought I was a demon."

Miroku's heart solidified into pure, beautiful crimson crystal and shattered into shards.

bffimagine: Should that be the end? Hmm… tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Bffimagine: Hi everyone! I've become slower in my writing… (if that's possible :P) because I've taken up…fanart!

Miroku: Which, by the way, you're really bad at.

Bffimagine: HEY!

Inuyasha: Feh. I could do better than you with a blindfold and two hands tied behind my back.

Miroku: Then what would you use to draw with?

Inuyasha: I'll uh… think about that later…

The Angel of Love held Miroku's heart firmly in her hand, and allowed a single tear to drip onto the still flesh. It crystallized as soon as the diamond water droplet touched it, and became like crimson quartz.

A quiet shattering noise resounded through the woods, just barely reaching Inuyasha's ears. He turned his head, looking for the 'demon', but saw no sight of her.

"Sugoi! Look! It's just like how the Shikon no Tama broke!" Kagome shook herself and pointed toward the sky as shards of crimson crystal shot through the air.

'Inuyasha loves Miroku. I'm happy for them.' Kagome took a deep breath as she accepted this, and turned her full attention back to the red jewel.

Single shards shot out everywhere, and Inuyasha saw through his tears small reflections of himself in the tiny pieces of gem.

'That's no jewel! It's—it's Miroku's heart!'

One of the shards shot into Inuyasha's hands, but instead of piercing through him, slowed and stopped as soon as it touched his skin.

'It's… pulsing? That means—if I'm right—that means Miroku's alive!'

The shard was warm in his hands, and he turned it over incredulously.

"If I gather all the shards and assemble them, I can bring him back!"

Sango peered at Inuyasha curiously.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha gently set Miroku down.

"This," he explained, holding the shard in front of his face, "Is a piece of Miroku's heart. If we can get all the pieces back together, then we can bring him back!"

"How would you know that, Inuyasha?"

"I know because I can feel it," Inuyasha insisted.

"Wait. Inuyasha, you said that shard was a piece of Miroku's heart?" Kagome asked, eyes wide open.

"Yes. It HAS to be."

"But… that shard is from the Shikon Jewel! I can't be Miroku's heart!"

Inuyasha stared at her.

"Take a look. Remember how that demon said Miroku's heart showed what he held most dear to him? Well, I'm going to stand behind Sango, so there's no chance of a reflection of me, and take a look into that shard." Inuyasha took a few steps then sidled behind Sango and ducked his head.

Kagome and Sango gasped. Staring back at them from the shard was Inuyasha, and Kagome could not even see Inuyasha from behind Sango.

"What did I tell you?"

"B-but this shard has stronger powers than the sacred Shikon no Tama! How can that be?" Kagome turned the shard over in her hands.

Light caught the faces of the shard, giving it an iridescent sheen. Breathing deeply, she handed the jewel to Sango.

"Cut Miroku's hand with that," she instructed. Sango hesistated, and began to pick up Miroku's good hand.

"No, cut his Kazaana hand with it. Nick the hole a little bit, but be careful."

Sango nodded and carefully pulled away the juzu. A strong wind greeted her but she shifted to the lee of the wind and held the shard tightly. Grasping the shard with a deathly grip, she slit the edge of the Kazaana and jumped away.

To all of their amazement, the slit healed instantaneously and the Kazaana disappeared. The strong pulling wind dissipated and the void closed altogether.

"The Kazaana's gone! But that means one little shard from Miroku's heart is stronger than Naraku!" a confused hope shone in Inuyasha's eyes.

"We could kill Naraku!" Sango continued excitedly.

"But what will happen to Miroku once we get the shards back together and inside him? Will he become you-kai? Or will he be normal? Will he change?"

Inuyasha and Sango averted their gazes to Miroku's seemingly sleeping face.

'One human. How could this one human have a heart so powerful? How could this one human… make me love him so much?' Inuyasha sighed and gently stroked Miroku's face.

Sango brushed some loose strands of her hair behind her ears and let out a deep breath.

"What should we do?" she interrogated no one in particular.

"We get all of the shards of Miroku's heart before someone else does, especially if the someone else is Naraku." Kagome had finality in her voice that granted the other three confidence.

"Kagome! Ye are back!" Kaede greeted the inu-gumi pleasantly, and Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.

"I hope you helped Kaede with her broken ankle," Kagome giggled, bringing up the reason Shippo had not been with them.

"Of course! And now she can walk again and everything!"

"Where is the houshi?" Kaede inquired thoughtfully. Silence followed as Inuyasha, who was formerly a red dot in the distance, caught up with the others.

"I stopped by the river to see if I could get Miroku to drink something," he lied subtly. In reality, he had been able to somehow get the shard of Miroku's heart back into his body.

"But… Miroku's…" Sango started but was cut off quickly.

"Sleeping," Kagome lied as well.

"What ails him?" Kaede asked good-naturedly.

"He's just recovering from… an encounter," Sango partially fibbed, gesturing to the gaping, still-bleeding wound in Miroku's chest. But now, with a tiny piece of his heart, blood was slowly filtering back into his veins.

"That looks serious," Kaede commented, eyes suddenly hard with an almost protective glint, "Why didn't ye all come back sooner?"

"We couldn't," Kagome finished simply.

That night Inuyasha sat by Miroku's side from the beginning until long after all feeling was lost in his legs. Sango peered into the room from time to time, almost as if checking to make sure nothing happened.

Nothing did happen. Miroku was lying in his comatose state, fever high and he was delirious. He moaned in his sleep, occasionally gripping the sheets in pain.

'The shards have to be found quickly,' Sango said inwardly as she shuffled down the corridor to the room holding Miroku, 'Otherwise Miroku will die.'

'Kaede told me about Miroku's condition, and it's not very favorable for him. His wounds are worsening; his muscles are beginning to contract in harsh spasms, and even though we can't see it his bones are breaking under the pressure. These broken bones are cutting up his insides, and within a few days black spots will appear all over him. Eventually the muscles in his back will snap his spine, or the bones will cut right through his skin. Maybe both.'

'BANG'.

Kagome and Sango collided head on, and Sango's thoughts flew right out of her head.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" Sango quickly apologized, leaping up and helping her friend.

"It's alright," Kagome replied, rubbing her head.

"It's just… I've been thinking a lot about…" Sango began to flush bright pink.

"Miroku and Inuyasha?" Kagome prodded.

"Well, yes that too. But more about Miroku's conditions. If we don't get those shards he'll die—if he isn't killed first—within maybe two or three weeks."

"But Inuyasha's there for him. We'll be able to get those shards before he dies. I'm sure of it."

"Are you upset?"

"About what?"

"You loved Inuyasha, didn't you? And now he's with Miroku…"

"Well, I was at first, but then I realize that they loved each other so deeply I wouldn't have been able to interfere anyhow. And Inuyasha didn't love me, nor Kikyo. He was more of a close friend to us than anything else. Besides, I love someone else too, I just didn't realize it until now."

"Who do you love now, Kagome?"

"My family. They mean more to me than anything in the world."

Sango fell silent.

"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome hastily added, noting the tears in the taijiya's eyes.

"It's alright. Inuyasha and Miroku will be happy together. And once I can bring Kohaku back, so can we."

A placid quiet settled over the two friends.

Rustling snapped both girls out of their thoughts. Inuyasha emerged from behind the rice-paper sliding doors, and his face was set with a determined look.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked anxiously. Had something gone wrong?

"I'm going to get those shards," Inuyasha answered sharply, "You two look after Miroku."

"No. We'll come with you," Kagome insisted.

Inuyasha hesitated. Miroku's health was rapidly deteriorating and he was beginning to cough up blood. Black and purple splotches were appearing and his breath was shallow and rugged. His life was slowly dissipating like the morning mist.

"Fine," he almost snapped, the worry making his temper become frayed.

He bounded across the hall and scooped Kilala into his arms then rushed into Miroku's room. Slinging Miroku across his back he beckoned the girls and hopped onto Kilala.

Kagome pedaled furiously with Sango sitting behind her. Inuyasha was sitting on Kilala, with Miroku in front of him resting against his chest.

"We can switch whenever you become tired," Sango offered to Kagome. Kagome nodded and continued pedaling.

'Miroku is… glowing?' Inuyasha ran his hands gently over Miroku's pale skin. Miroku's natural skin was so pale when it was flushed it was barely phased. But this unnatural pulsing crimson glow was something to be worried about.

"I sense a shard nearby," Kagome huffed, breath coming in gasps, "It can't be the Shikon no Tama; it's much stronger. It has to be Miroku's heart."

"That must be why he's glowing," Inuyasha murmured, and both Sango and Kagome turned to look.

The glow had indeed strengthened, and Inuyasha felt invigorating heat emit from Miroku's body.

Inuyasha soon realized the heat was both Miroku's glowing flesh—and the blood that was dripping all over his hands.

"We have to hurry and get that Heart Shard," Inuyasha shouted. Kilala sped up and Kagome switched places with Sango.

Sango pedaled with full speed following Kagome's directions. Inuyasha desperately tried to stop Miroku's bleeding.

"There's the you-kai!" Kagome yelled, pointing at the huge tori (bird) you-kai. It looked like a gigantic blue heron.

"The shard is in it's back! Just above the wings!"

Kilala landed a good three leagues away from the you-kai. She gently laid down so Miroku was still supported on her back.

Inuyasha rushed to say: "Arigato, Kilala!" and then bounded off. He banked in midair, aiming straight for the you-kai's back.

In a gush of blood, the shining shard burst from the bird's flesh. It sparkled as it fell into Inuyasha's hand.

The tori you-kai fell to the ground, immobilized. It shrank to just a simple-looking blue jay that was unnaturally demon-like and lay twitching for a few seconds before it died.

"It was just a harmless little tori you-kai," Sango analyzed, examining the little bird.

"And a shard from Miroku's heart did all that?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"There is a great evil coming from that particular shard," Inuyasha whispered. He took it between his claws and dropped it by Kilala. Within the instant of coming within a meter of Miroku, it became pure crimson crystal once again.

"Amazing!" Kagome gasped, "Miroku is so pure he was able to purify that shard from so far away! That you-kai was right! He IS amazing!"

"Miroku? Pure? Why is that hard to believe?" Sango rolled her eyes sarcastically, but an undertone of sheer awe shone through the cracks in her voice.

Gently, Inuyasha picked up the shard and placed it over the left side of Miroku's chest, and as before it melded into his flesh and began to pulse.

"Now he has two shards of his heart," Inuyasha breathed softly. He kissed Miroku's lips very gently.

bffimagine: Two shards, 198 left to go.

Miroku: Why 200 shards in all?

Inuyasha: Why not just 2?

Bffimagine: Because I'm the author and I said so.


	3. Chapter 3

Bffimagine: Quite a few more shards to go. I guess I'll have quite a few more chapters to write…

Seconds dragged into minutes. Minutes melted into hours. Hours evolved into days.

The search for the 'Heart Shards' of the "Kokoro no Tama (Heart Jewel, or something to that effect)", became slowly longer, more tedious and much more straining. Every moment without a full heart made Miroku even more ill.

"His breath is catching, and his bleeding doesn't stop. I'm guessing he has pneumonia, leukemia and anemia. But that might not be all," Kagome was counting her fingers as she spoke.

"That doesn't sound very good," Sango commented somberly, eyes darting to Miroku.

'Hang on Miroku. I'll get your heart back together,' Inuyasha wiped away a stray tear and brushed his fingertips against Miroku's cheek.

"Word's already gotten out about Miroku's heart," Kagome warned, "Obviously, it has become highly prized."

"How can you tell Kagome-chan?" Sango stared inquisitively.

"Because…" Kagome pointed to the ground.

An almost full Shikon no Tama lay on the ground, only one shard missing.

"We have the last shard," Kagome whispered, pulling out the pink shard.

"She's right!" Sango gasped, "Naraku's thrown away the Shikon no Tama! Does that mean he's collecting Miroku's heart now?"

Kagome carefully picked up the Shikon Jewel.

"It's the real thing," she breathed in awe. Inuyasha watched intently.

Gently sliding the remaining shard into the Shikon no Tama, Kagome felt the flare of energy as it became whole.

As if magnetized to the full Shikon no Tama, fifteen crimson shards flew through the air. They stopped four centimeters away from the jewel itself, then fell onto the ground.

"Those smell of blood," Inuyasha sniffed, "They must've been ripped right out of some you-kai."

Sure enough, as the Inu-gumi walked through the woods from where the shards came, they saw bodies of desecrated you-kai all around.

"Just because these shards were pulled from their bodies, they ended up like… like this?" Inuyasha blinked in disbelief.

Sango was trying to put the shards back into Miroku.

"I can't get these in Inuyasha! How did you put them back?" Sango was growing frustrated.

Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha swayed slightly in his steps.

"I… I don't know. They just went in."

He took the shards from Sango. Instantly, a flurry of memories flooded into him…

()

"INUYASHA! Are you alright!" Miroku was trying his hardest to keep the barrier erect, but it was fading fast. The poison cocoon was beginning to fall through and burn right through his skin. He tried to protect Inuyasha by covering him with his own body, but Inuyasha was taller and bigger than him and it proved futile.

Fatigued, Inuyasha finally managed to break out of Naraku's cursed illusions. He ran to Miroku's side.

Miroku's slender, pale form was shivering and trembling terribly. Inuyasha was hurt to see such fear in his eyes.

"WAKE UP!"

Inuyasha managed to slap Miroku over the cheek, waking the other boy up.

"M-my kazaana… it was swallowing me whole…" Miroku gulped and paled even more.

'I never noticed how naturally pale Miroku was…'

"Don't worry Miroku. You aren't going to get sucked in any time soon, definitely not if I can help it," Inuyasha assured him. He took one last glance to make sure Miroku didn't break down.

"Go look for Sango and Kirara. I have to go get Kagome," Inuyasha ordered. Miroku, regaining his composure, nodded and ran off.

The giant moth you-kai had everyone encased in silk cocoons. Inuyasha couldn't manage to break through any of them.

"MIROKU! SANGO! KAGOME!"

"None of you are weak humans! I know you can pull through!" Inuyasha clawed relentlessly at the gossamer thread enveloping Miroku.

Miroku's wind tunnel was going out of control. It had already sucked up Sango and Kagome, and was beginning to pull him in as well.

'I'm sorry everyone! I… I didn't want it to end like this! I should've just left and died alone!' Thoughts ran through Miroku's head and made his mind reel.

'This is unbearable!'

Inuyasha came into his fading, unfocused view.

"INUYASHA! DON'T COME NEAR! I… I CAN'T LOSE YOU AS WELL!"

Surprised, Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's Kazaana hand and aimed it away.

"Inu—Inuyasha?"

"Pull yourself together Miroku! We can get through this, you and I. We'll make it together." Inuyasha grinned.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Arigato." Miroku smiled.

Everyone suddenly burst out of their entrapments.

"Miroku? Sango? Kagome?" Inuyasha smiled widely.

"I knew you all would make it!"

Inuyasha woke from his nostalgic trance.

"Inuyasha? Daijobu?" Kagome thoroughly examined Inuyasha.

"Hai, I'm alright." Inuyasha placed the shards over Miroku's chest and they began to pulse. They merged into the skin and merged with the rest of his body, mingling blood.

'Those memories… more vivid than when they actually happened!'

()

Continuing on into the forest, Kagome gaped in awe at the sheer vastness and density of the trees and foliage.

"How are we going to get through this!" she almost whined.

More shards had been attracted to the Shikon no Tama.

"Sugoi! That has to be at least thirty or so!" Sango nearly giggled. The giddiness was probably from walking so long near you-kai blood.

Inuyasha held the shards tenderly in his hands, and once again the bout of memories came flooding into him.

Inuyasha and Miroku were simply having some fun; Shippo had gone with Sango to the demon exterminator village to pay respects to Sango's deceased kin and repair her Hiraikotsu, and Kagome had to go back to her time for pre-summer exams.

Miroku had taken off his robes he wore and was wearing some pants Kagome and brought him just in case of emergency. He was laughing and turning cartwheels and backflips.

Smiling, Inuyasha chuckled as Miroku turned a particularly impressive corkscrew turn and landed in a handstand. His slender legs separated into center splits and he arched his back so he could grab his feet and roll onto his stomach. He let go of his feet and used his arms to push his lower body over his head, and his feet were dangling in front of his eyes and above his head.

Allowing his feet to ground themselves, he twisted from underneath himself and pulled back up into a standing position.

'Miroku is an amazing gymnast,' Inuyasha thought contentedly, impressed.

"How did you learn that stuff?" the hanyo asked curiously.

"I had to pick up a few things when I was about four," Miroku replied cheerily, bending fluidly into a back walkover then melted into a front handspring and backflip as if he were made of water.

"Why?" Inuyasha tried to think of a reason such a young child would need such skills.

"Mushin liked to be entertained, and he also used me as a reason to had ladies come over to the temple." Miroku grimaced with sourness at the thought.

'Miroku was used to entertain people? That's sick." Inuyasha winced as if he tasted something outrageously nasty.

'Miroku's voice is so liquid and beautiful,' Inuyasha whispered to himself. Miroku was singing a quiet lullaby to Shippo since the kitsune refused to sleep.

Glancing around, Inuyasha could see Sango and Kagome drifting into sleep as Shippo had already done. Miroku's voice was very alluding. Very persuasive… Seductive… Sexy?

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. How could he think that?

Miroku had a much realer, deeper self than he let on. Being a carefree lecher was a façade he played to make sure no one worried about him or got to attached to him, so once he died he wouldn't cause anyone pain. He didn't want anyone to endure the agony he had to suffer, mentally and physically.

Inuyasha saw through his mask. He saw through the acting Miroku did so well… If he was in Kagome's time he could probably become quite renowned for acting.

"You don't have to go through this alone."

Everyone said that to Inuyasha. But not to Miroku… and Miroku needed it most.

That's exactly what Inuyasha thought.

"You don't have to go through this alone, Miroku," Inuyasha uttered softly, placing a gentle hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"Inu—Inuyasha?"

"I'll be there for you. Just as you've been there for me so many times," Inuyasha looked Miroku straight in the eye as he said this.

Torrential tears flooded over Miroku's pale cheeks.

"Oh… Inuyasha… Thank you so much, demo ariagato!" Miroku was crying openly and Inuyasha took him into his arms. Allowed him to release all the bottled up pain. All the pain one could possibly feel.

All the pain Miroku suffered.

'I know what these are!' Inuyasha said to himself as he awoke from the memory trance, 'These are memories I hold dear to my heart! And chances are… Miroku holds them dear as well.'

Inuyasha let the shards mingle with the rest, and slowly Miroku's heart gained a weak but steadying beat.

"Please, hang in there Miroku."

The rest of the day was drifting by lazily, moments seeming to drag as eternities. Everything was slower, and even the very essence of time seemed to decelerate.

Miroku's breathing was shallow and rasping, but his pulse had begun to steady and his eyelids occasionally twitched. His fever had gone down considerably; before he was so hot his blood rushed throughout his body and he was dehydrating fast, not to mention he was beyond delirious, almost insane. Now his delirium was moderate, and his fever was very high but at least twenty-three degrees Celsius lower than it had been before.

Not too long after some shards of Miroku's heart had been restored, the heat of his pain began to subside very slightly. Every ache in his muscles seemed to dull a little; every tense strain on his body seemed to loosen just a pinch.

For a while Inuyasha contented himself with watching Miroku, but soon he began to try to get Miroku to drink water. Some had gone down Miroku's throat before he started choking and coughing, by which time Inuyasha relented and continued to watch over him.

Beneath the wheels of Kagome's bicycle there was a simple, unadulterated snapping sound, as well as the pure tones of nature. Melodies rolled out and soothed the group's stress slightly, and the plain simplicity set them all in high spirits.

A sudden twitch in Miroku's fingers set Inuyasha worrying all over again. He took Miroku's trembling right hand and examined it carefully. A quiet gasp of horror escaped his lips.

The Kazaana had reopened.

bffimagine: Well, see you guys soon!

Inuyasha: Cough cough Only if you review…


	4. Chapter 4

Bffimagine: Well, I've actually gotten past three chapters. Not bad…

Fifty-three shards. They'd collected fifty-three shards. Why, then, did the Kazaana open again?

"Miroku!" Inuyasha had begun to feel tears slide smoothly over his cheeks.

Eyes clenched shut and fists tight; Miroku was tossing and turning in his feverish daze. His body was rigid and he was moving fervently against Inuyasha.

Moans of pain passed through Miroku's lips, and a cold sweat filmed thinly over Miroku's flushed skin. The pale flesh was heated with blood.

"I-Inu-yasha…" Miroku's long, thin fingers grasped Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono.

'There's something seriously wrong. Before, when Miroku's Kazaana widened, it never…'

Blood tricked in elegant intertwining rivulets, contrasting violently against Miroku's pale skin. The vivid crimson soaked into the soft red cloth of Inuyasha's shirt.

'Bled.'

Grabbing Miroku's hand, Inuyasha examined it more carefully.

'Previously, the Kazaana was only widening. He was born with it, right?'

Cautiously turning the gloved hand over, he looked over the now blood-soaked cloth.

'But now it has to bore itself into his hand all over again.'

"INUYASHA!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"Why is Miroku bleeding? What's going on?" Kagome had stopped pedaling and Kirara landed evenly.

"The Kazaana's back."

Silence.

"Does that mean—"

"We have a time limit. If we don't complete Miroku's heart by the new moon… we'll have a second, but much better, Shikon no Tama on our hands." Inuyasha carefully stroked Miroku's cheek it the back of his hand. 'Not only that… Miroku will die before I become human twice.'

And so a new race began—the race against time. During the first few days, the Inu-gumi had killed sixty-seven you-kai. However, Kagome's senses had led them on a wild goose chase most of the time. Only twenty-two of the you-kai had shards of the Kokoro no Tama, and the heart-light was beginning to dim.

"The shards are beginning to lose their vigor," Inuyasha whispered softly, "Miroku's dying."

But the more shards they gained, the lower Miroku's fever dropped. He even awoke once or twice, uttered something incoherent and fell into a troubled slumber once again.

Yet the full Shikon no Tama helped somewhat; if it couldn't bring the shards of Miroku's heart to them, it brought them (by an extremely forceful pull) to the you-kai that possessed the shard.

It seemed Inuyasha had a clot of resentment in his blood as he killed each you-kai. The shards he ripped from demon flesh throbbed with desire to return to where the came…

Just as they returned, however, Miroku's Kazaana grew.

"This is getting worse," Sango muttered, biting her lip, "Even though Miroku's health seems to increase, his Kazaana consumes more and more of him."

A fortnight had passed. In total, there were now one hundred thirty-eight shards, and Miroku had finally awoken.

Once the violet eyes fluttered open, Inuyasha had embraced Miroku tightly, and caressed his face with the longing look of a lost lover.

Contrary to Miroku's happiness, his agony pained him worse than anything in the world.

Miroku's sense had proved much sharper than Kagome's: he could sense you-kai, auras and shards to their exact pinpoint location and for more that twenty miles off.

With this help, they were able to gather the rest of the shards. Finally, Miroku's pain had subsided to a dull ache.

"One shard."

All eyes turned to look at Miroku.

Confused looks were exchanged amongst the group.

"Nani? What do you mean koishi?" Inuyasha stood and walked over to Miroku.

"One shard is missing. I can feel it is close… but there is no location."

"That doesn't mean there is no hope, koi," Inuyasha murmured gently, sitting down behind Miroku and taking him into his arms.

"I can't… I can't sense the last shard at a location. It's almost as if it just exists, yet it exists in nowhere…" Miroku sighed in discontent.

"Don't worry about it Miroku. With a hundred and ninety-nine shards, the last one should almost come… automatically." Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around Miroku and pressed his cheek to Miroku's head.

Sango and Kagome yawned. There was a settling comfort within the band of humans and you-kai alike, and both girls stretched and lay down, falling asleep almost immediately.

Unfortunately, sleep did not come as simply to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Miroku was shifting uneasily in Inuyasha's arms, and Inuyasha's ears twitched, the tree supporting them both casting soft shadows on their faces. Though the moonlight was unwavering and steady, the light itself faltered.

"I love you Miroku, ashiteru."

"I love you Inuyasha."

An unbroken quiet blanketed the darkness of the night. Stars smiled brightly on the two lovers as they slept against the tree.

The next morning Miroku was first to wake. Shippo was snoring softly down below the tree branch he and Inuyasha were sleeping on, and Kagome was snoring a little bit louder than him, but with an unearthly rhythm that was set in time of the very soul of the air around them.

Sango was sleeping quietly in the far corner of the camp, motionless features set gracefully on her face.

Sunlight shone from overhead, but the tree's foliage shielded Miroku's eyes. It was nice to have a serene sense of rest and placidity after such long times of worry and pain.

Feeling thirsty, Miroku gently slid out of Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha. The hanyo was sleeping peacefully, back against the tree. Long, white-silver hair flowed in tangles through the tree bark, and soft, fuzzy ears perched alert atop his head.

Smiling almost listlessly, Miroku climbed down the tree with the nimble swiftness of a squirrel and the silent footfalls of a tiger stalking its prey.

Quietly slipping away, Miroku found himself at a clear, crystalline pond. He saw the clean rocks at the bottom of the water, coloured in pastel shades of green, blue, pink and yellow. Fine, shiny white stones also sparkled up at him, and Miroku carefully dipped his fingertips into the cool water.

Abundance of small animals and wild plants flourished around this small pond. As he drank the water, he watched as little rabbits played in the long grass, jumping around each other and chasing their tails.

"Almost makes you want to laugh, huh Miroku?" Inuyasha walked up behind Miroku and placed an admiring hand on his shoulder.

Startled, Miroku whipped around and came face to face with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's fingers brushed across Miroku's face, caressing the smooth, soft skin that he found so irresistible. The pale membrane was pulled taut but perfectly over bone and flesh, and nothing marred Miroku's perfect face.

"Beautiful…" Inuyasha breathed.

Miroku chuckled softly.

"You're beautiful yourself, Inuyasha," he whispered, hugging Inuyasha.

"Not as beautiful as you." Inuyasha answered as he hugged Miroku back.

A sharp, gagging pain seized Miroku's throat. Invisible hands strangled him, and he gasped, struggling for breath.

"Miroku? What's happening?" Inuyasha caught Miroku as he collapsed.

"If I can't have his heart, no one will."

'I know that voice,' Inuyasha thought, 'Only one you-kai in the world could drawl like that…'

"NARAKU!"

The familiar form of Naraku became solid before Inuyasha's eyes.

"Why Inuyasha, what would you care for a mere human? That's all he is, if you think about it thoroughly." Naraku's smirk came to play on his lips.

"Miroku isn't just a human. And even if he was, doesn't that make you all the more pathetic, Naraku? You're hunting so hard for the last shard of his heart." Inuyasha smirked as well; two could play at that game.

Naraku's smirk disappeared and was replaced with an angry, hostile snarl.

"His heart—the Kokoro no Tama—has nothing to do with the human. It's just a phenomenon that happens every so often because the stars of you-kai lords, high mikos and the most powerful sorcerers are all surrounding the star of a you-kai or human. This seems to give them incredible powers and a very interesting heart… but this only occurs once every millennia." Naraku seemed satisfied with his explanation.

"If that's what you think is right, then you're more clueless than I thought!" Inuyasha began to laugh.

"Miroku has shown me his star," Inuyasha continued, swallowing as much of his laughter as possible, "And it isn't surrounded by any such you-kai lords, nor mikos or sorcerers. To put it simply, the only stars around his are those of his family, exactly the way normal humans have it. But Miroku is undoubtedly special; otherwise his heart would not have become crystal like it did.

"His star isn't different because of what it's surrounded by, but what it looks like.

"Have you ever seen Miroku's star? It's brighter, much brighter than all the others in the sky. Furthermore, it changes colour from purple to dark navy to deep crimson, and once every new moon it's golden, as bright as the sun will ever be."

Naraku's eyes had gone wide.

"Impossible," he breathed, "That is not only that monks star then…"

White ears perked up on Inuyasha's head.

"Then you are the one in the dark, Inuyasha, for that monk's star is SHARED. Do you know whom he shares it with?"

"Who?"

Laughing maliciously, Naraku whispered the answer.

"You, Inuyasha. That is your star as well."

"No one can SHARE a star, Naraku. And my star is ordinary, surrounded by my family's stars." Inuyasha was becoming confused.

"You may think so, but in fact, both yours and Miroku's stars are the same. You thought your father's star was yours, but if you look closely, Miroku's family was never that big. Your family and his share a section of the night sky."

"But… my star can't be the same as Miroku's. When two beings share a star they…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"They die in each other's arms."

bffimagine: How do you think Miroku's going to get that last shard? What is Naraku trying to say?

Inny: We don't know! You're the writer!

Bffimagine: Oh right… well, you all know the drill by now. 3 reviewsUPDATE!


	5. Chapter 5

Bffimagine: Ending this one off… another one bites the dust.

"They share a soul. That means Miroku and I…" Inuyasha's eyes met Miroku's.

"If I am to die, Inuyasha, let it be in your arms." Miroku whispered close to Inuyasha's ear, so Naraku would not hear.

Inuyasha drew Miroku to him.

"I won't let you die."

"DO NOT MAKE PROMISES YOU CANNOT KEEP, INUYASHA." Naraku's voice made Miroku freeze and become rigid. He felt white-hot poison rush through his veins, an artificial adrenaline rush. His throat seized and he could not breathe; unseen hands were strangling him as he sank to his knees.

'Plink.' 'Plink.'

Shards were materializing out of Miroku's chest and they gently clattered onto the ground. The angry crimson shone brightly in protest, but dulled just as Miroku's eyes went unfocused and glassy.

"Miroku! Wake up!" Inuyasha shook Miroku, yet Miroku's head lolled to the side. Inuyasha felt tears sting his eyes and make his skin prickle.

Naraku laughed sadistically.

"He's dead, Inuyasha. You can't bring him back."

The last shard hit the ground with a resounding 'plink'. Somehow the world went silent as it hit the hard earth, making it seem unusually too loud. With that shard Miroku's life fell from his body.

"His soul is in these shards, Inuyasha. Therefore… so is yours." Naraku picked the shards up. They had begun to re-knit together, becoming one, full, beautiful, crimson crystal of the finest garnet. Its very center was missing, yet one could not see it from the outside.

"The last shard," Naraku smirked, "I shall find, and all the power in the world will be MINE!"

Miroku was bleeding badly. Every wound and ailment he had suffered returned more than ten-fold, and he was still clasping Inuyasha's hand in his.

'I remember… how he would reach for my hand as he slept, and if I didn't give it to him he would wake, but not know why he had awoken. So in order to keep him asleep I gave him my hand to hold, and he held it like it was the most important thing to him in the world. But… I didn't realize how much I loved him then. How Kagome was just a friend to me, nothing more. How Kikyo was the first person that ever showed me compassion, how I thought it was her I loved. Then Kagome, the second person to show me true compasseion, but Miroku, the only person besides my own mother that ever showed me love. True love.' Inuyasha clasped Miroku's life-less hand tighter in his own.

Squeezing the jewel, Naraku enjoyed the look of surprised pain on Inuyasha's face.

'My… soul hurts…?' Inuyasha glared at Naraku through squinting eyes, 'He's hurting Miroku as well…'

'Damn, I can't do any real damage without the last shard. But WHERE IS IT?' Naraku's eyes darted frantically from side to side, in a frenzy to cause agony and suffering, to find the last shard and hurt Miroku and Inuyasha more than they had ever felt before.

"So, you're still in need of the last shard, are you Naraku? It's a shame you'll never find it." Inuyasha cradled Miroku's body in his arms, tenderly caressing the soft skin of Miroku's hands.

"What would YOU know, Inuyasha? You're just a little doggy that can't sniff out the last shard anyhow." Naraku sneered, baring incredibly sharp teeth.

"By the way, doggy, I've gotten a new power with these shards." Naraku regained his composure and stalked toward Inuyasha.

Instinctively, Inuyasha tightened his hold on Miroku and shielded him best he could. He was protective of Miroku's body, since something within him was telling him Miroku could be revived. He could be brought back with the last shard of his heart.

Easily slipping past Inuyasha, Naraku bit Miroku's neck. Inuyasha watched in disgust and Naraku lapped up the blood and yanked Miroku away from Naraku's reach.

As soon as Naraku's bloodied tongue slipped back behind his lips he began to change. His hair became shorter and straighter, much shinier and silkier. It became jet-black as opposed to the dark, dirty brown it had been before.

Red eyes became beautiful purple, and the you-kai's skin paled. The claws were shed and the fangs dulled; Naraku looked exactly like Miroku.

"Disgraceful," Inuyasha spat hotly, "If you wish to shame Miroku then do so elsewhere."

"Inuyasha… I am Miroku? Can't you see?" 'Miroku' looked deeply hurt.

"Don't even try it, Naraku. Your heart is as black as ever, and Miroku's is obviously nothing of the sort." Inuyasha yawned deliberately, acting bored to annoy Naraku.

"Fine then." Naraku changed into his normal self.

"Go away, Naraku. Otherwise I'll kill you." Inuyasha somberly picked Miroku up and felt a rogue tear streak down his face.

"You'll kill me? You forget, Inuyasha, that I hold your heart and soul in my hand." Naraku gave the Kokoro no Tama a hard squeeze.

The pain failed to faze Inuyasha. Something was making a barrier around him, blocking out the pain he would have suffered. He opened his eyes, at that moment realizing his eyes were closed in anticipation. A bright blue-purple aura surrounded him.

'Miroku…'

'Inuyasha… Remember I died in your arms, but more than that, remember I love you.' Miroku's voice echoed in Inuyasha's head, and it seemed effervescent and far away.

The last, shining shard of Miroku's heart materialized in front of Inuyasha's face. Unlike the other shards, this shard was the core of the jewel. It was an iridescent blue-purple, and it shone with the brightness of Miroku and Inuyasha's star.

Naraku cursed as the Kokoro no Tama was torn out of his hands, and it slowly broke into one hundred and ninety-nine separate shards. They danced into place, forming the jewel around the core. Complete, the jewel seemed to melt as it became a heart shape.

Killing Naraku instantly, the jewel shone incredibly crimson as Naraku's evil heart dissolved into nothing and his body burst into black flames. The ash fell away, blowing into the wind.

After Naraku died, the Kokoro no Tama's sharp, pointed tip penetrated Miroku and it shone brighter than ever before. It sparkled beautifully, and it became part of Miroku once more.

Pulsing. Inuyasha felt pulsing through his arms. At first they were irregular and far apart, but they soon fell into regulation and a sequence was ordained. Miroku's eyes opened.

"Inuyasha, aishiteru."

"I love you too, Miroku."

The quest for the 'Heart Shards' had finally concluded. A light feeling of elation had set upon the Inu-tachi, diverting their attention from the tasks at hand.

First of these tasks was dealing with the one-and-only Kikyo, and telling her Naraku died out of the blue was definitely NOT something Inuyasha was looking forward to.

'How will it sound, anyhow?' Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought, 'It will most likely go like this…

"Do you think I am a fool, Inuyasha? I may not be able to feel his evil, but I know you are lying. There is no way you could have killed Naraku." Kikyo spat hotly. She was angry that Inuyasha would lie like that to her…

"Actually, I didn't kill him. Miroku did." Inuyasha's gaze fell to the floor. It fell so heavily Kikyo almost heard a 'thump'.

"And you lie again! That monk wouldn't be able to kill Naraku! If he sucked him into that wretched hole he would die! And sutras and ofudas don't work on a demon like Naraku!"

"If you don't believe me, fine." Inuyasha sighed.

But how will I break it to her?

"Kikyo, Naraku's dead. So are you so you can go rest in peace now, and I never loved you or Kagome by the way. I love Miroku. Bye!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT. That would only earn me another arrow in the heart…'

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair. Miroku quietly walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Nani? Daijoubu ka, koishi?" Miroku turned to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

"How are we supposed to tell Kikyo Naraku's dead?" Inuyasha heaved another sigh.

"No matter how we manage, we'll do it together." Miroku nuzzled Inuyasha's neck and the hanyo put his arms around the houshi.

"Go to sleep. We'll worry about it in the morning," Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha obliged obediently, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be carried away on Dream's wings.

bffimagine: OWARITA DESU! Finally finished.

Inny: Feh. You could've gone without this story.

Bffimagine: -.- GRRRRRR…. Osuwari.

(CRASH)

Inny: Ow… itai! Fine. All of you READERS out there had better review. Then she won't have to write about us anymore…


End file.
